From Stark to Tony
by theonlyreasonistay
Summary: ...I would wish my brother was alive. In which Wanda's only Christmas wish is to have Pietro back. Wanda/Tony (A story that was supposed to end in 600 words. Oops. T for Tony's faulty language.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **For Day 4 of The Christmas Calendar Event on the Avengers Fanfiction Challenges forum. (you should check it out!)**

 **Prompts:** **tree, red, and Jingle Bells (song)**

 **Summary: ...I would wish my brother was alive. In which Wanda's only Christmas wish is to have Pietro back. Slight Wanda/Tony. Okay, kinda a lot if you know what to look for.**

 **Title: From Stark to Tony**

* * *

" _Jingle bells, Jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun, it is to ride,  
A one-horse open sleigh-"_

With a flick of her wrist and a little cloud of red mist, the radio channel changed.

" _Dashing through the snow,  
In a one horse open sleigh,  
Through the field we go,  
Laughing all the way."_

Flick of a wrist. The radio channel changed.

" _Oh! Jingle bells, Jingle bells-"_

Flick of a wrist. The radio levitated. _Crash_.

"You know, I took time to make that radio." The voice of Tony Stark floated into the kitchen and the brown-haired woman stood up from the chair, fighting the urge to go into a defensive stance. Wanda didn't answer - she didn't have to, another voice added into the conversation before she had the chance to form a response.

"Yes, Stark, and you also spent time programming the radio into playing only _one_ song." Natasha interjected coldly, walking into the kitchen, seemingly without an ounce of doubt or hesitancy. Wanda took a deep breath, pushing away the little voice that wished that people would just _leave her alone_. She gave Stark an irritated glare as he walked into the room, sighing and shaking his head mock-disappointingly at Natasha.

"Now, now, little spider, no need to reveal my secrets to the world." Stark chided, and Natasha didn't even blink, instead raising an eyebrow coolly and not reacting otherwise. Wanda rolled her eyes at Stark's words, and sat back down in the chair.

"What about you, Hermione?" Stark interrupted Wanda's thoughts, his annoying voice peeking into her thoughts, and Wanda gave him another ice-cold glare. "Okay, okay, be a Grinch. What's your ultimate Christmas wish, even?" For a moment, Wanda saw red.

In the next, Stark was backing away from her, his hands up in defense, and Wanda realized that she was emitting the red smoke that she used while producing magic. She reigned the magic back in, and spoke in a low voice.

"Vwhat I vwant for Christmas, _Stark_ , is my brother - alive. But even people like you can't bring people back to life, not even for one day." Wanda stood up, and walked straight out of the kitchen, refusing to look at Stark's apologetic gaze or into Natasha's sympathetic eyes.

* * *

Tony stood in the kitchen, staring after Wanda's fading figure.

"Great going, Stark." Natasha said coldly, dipping her spoon into her bowl of cereal. Tony shrugged helplessly, before exiting the kitchen, heading in the opposite direction of Wanda, heading into one of his labs.

He stood in the middle of his lab, his eyes closed.

The woman was correct - Tony couldn't bring someone back to life.

Tony was a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. At the same time, he was an inventor, a hero, maybe - even a monster in some people's eyes.

He was an innovator - he created _the_ Iron Man, improved it, tweaked it, changed it, manipulated it, brought it and raised it. He created the War Machine, made for Rhodey. He created J.A.R.V.I.S., F.R.I.D.A.Y., even - even Ultron. He helped Vision's birth!

But he wasn't a Necromancer.

He couldn't resurrect people.

He couldn't revive people.

He couldn't bring people back for even one day.

But maybe, just maybe, he could try to bring them back for one night?

* * *

For the rest of the day, Wanda was locked away in her room, screaming, crying, thinking about her brother. Raging, creating, _destroying_. Manipulating, and breaking down.

Tony was locked away in his lab - nobody allowed to enter - not even Bruce. He worked on a machine he'd spent forever _dreaming_ of. It would be done that day, be put to use that day, and she'd have her brother back, even if only momentarily.

* * *

 _"Hey, sister." The familiar voice parted the mists of her mind._

 _"Pietro?" Wanda whipped around, looking for the brother she's missed for so long. A blur flashed past her eyes, and when she turned around,_ he _was there, standing out, like a tree on a plain._

 _"You didn't see that coming." Pietro's eyes were soft, his hair flowing gently in the wind. Wanda didn't think, she just acted, with a soft cry, she wrapped Pietro into a warm embrace._

 _"I missed you so much, Pietro." Wanda broke down, crying into her brother's chest. Pietro patted Wanda's back gently, his head buried in her hair as tears leaked from his eyes, as well._

 _"I missed you, too, Wanda." Pietro replied, and Wanda's arms tightened around him._

 _"How are you here?" Wanda asked. "You weren't here all the other times."_

 _"You'll find out when you wake up, sister." Pietro smiled mysteriously. His figure was starting to fade - no, not now, not so soon! He's barely been here!_

 _"No, don't leave!" Wanda cried out as she felt Pietro starting to slip away from her grasp, as he started to disintegrate. "You can't leave now! Don't leave me alone, Pietro! NO!" Wanda screamed. Pietro waved sadly, a tear trailing from his right eye. He opened his mouth, words forming on his lips, but Wanda wasn't able to hear what he was saying._

* * *

"NO!" Wanda woke up screaming, and the door to her room burst open, a figure hurtling in with panic.

"Are you alright?"Stark's voice flooded Wanda's mind as the lights in the room turned on automatically. Wanda flinched from Stark's loud words.

" _Fuck_." Stark cursed. "Damnit. The dream machine was supposed to work! You were supposed to have Pietro back for one night!" Stark hissed angrily, tugging at his hair. Wanda's eyes widened at Stark's words, and suddenly she was able to hear Pietro's words.

 _"I'm always with you, sister. I might not be tangible or visible, but I'll be by your side, whenever you want me. I'll be in your heart, always."_

Part of Wanda cursed herself for being so emotional that night - but she was overwhelmed with gratitude - she couldn't stop herself from untangling herself from her blankets and wrapping her arms around Stark.

The man froze.

To Wanda's embarrassment, she began to cry again, even though she felt like she'd already ran out of tears. Stark awkwardly patted her on her back, trying to soothe the pain he couldn't fight away.

"Thank you." Wanda whispered so quietly that Stark doubted that he heard her correctly.

"What?" Stark's eyebrows furrowed, he looked adorable, confused. Wanda pulled away from Stark, giving him her first _genuine_ smile.

"I said thank you, Stark- - - I mean, thank you, Tony." Wanda kissed Tony on the cheek, before stepping away.

"Are you okay?" The question escaped Tony's lips before he had the chance to stop it.

"I'm fine." Wanda replied. Tony frowned, not believing her as he reached up a hand, gently wiping away some of her tears. Wanda fought away a blush, as she repeated herself. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." Wanda actually laughed.

"Not okay? Just fine?" Tony inquired.

"Well, Mister Stark," Wanda pretended to be a snotty rich person, "beggars can't be choosers." Then, she stuck her tongue out at the older man before dancing out of his reach as his eyes lit up with laughter.

Tony chased her around for a bit, both of them acting really uncharacteristically. But it was okay. For one night, they could pretend to be other people.

In an accidental burst of energy, Wanda accidentally knocked Tony off of the chair he'd been standing on, and fell to the floor, Wanda falling on top of him. While Wanda wasn't particularly heavy (she was actually quite light), it still hurt to have someone fall on top of you.

Tony felt the breath escape from his chest as he crashed onto the floor, the beautiful woman falling on top of him. A strangled groan of pain managed to escape him.

Wanda quickly got off of Tony, apologizing while he tried to wave them away.

After numerous failed attempts at apologizing to Tony (stop waving them off!), Wanda simply asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony replied, smirking at Wanda.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked, not catching on.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." Tony shot back, and Wanda realized that he was repeating her words from their last conversation. Wanda laughed, before concern took over again.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Okay?" Tony sighed. Wanda pulled Tony up into a standing position, before grabbing his hand.

"Okay." She smiled at him, and he shot an equally happy smile back.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint sat around the breakfast bar, each eating cereal or eggs & toast. They wondered where Tony and Wanda were, but Tony probably fell asleep in his lab and Wanda was probably still sleeping, so they didn't say anything.

They were both surprised when Tony and Wanda stumbled into the kitchen, wiping at their eyes and both having terrible headaches.

"You alright?" Steve asked, but the two ignored him.

"This is all your fault, Stark!" Wanda insisted, while Tony pouted.

"That's Tony to you, beautiful, and it's not my fault you can't handle some alcohol!" Tony shouted in response, both of them cringing at the loud voice.

"Are you two alright?" Steve repeated, and Wanda and Tony seemed to realize that the other teammates were there. Wanda immediately tried to step away from Tony, but when she saw the hurt blossoming in his eyes (though he tried to hide it), she stepped back by his side. Smiling like a child, Tony looped his arm through Wanda's, much to the surprise of the others.

"We're fine, Cap." Tony replied. "Maybe having shit hangovers, but otherwise, we're fine." Steve frowned at the mention of alcohol, but didn't ask any more questions.

"So when did all of this happen?" Clint asked, making a vague gesture at Tony and Wanda. Tony shrugged as Wanda looked away, a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"At about 4 A.M.. We had a heart-to-heart, sorta, and all that cuddly shit." Tony shrugged, removing his arm from being entwined with Wanda's and instead, wrapping that arm around her waist, pulling her to him a bit more. Wanda's blush intensified as Natasha and Bruce raised their eyebrows at Tony's bold gesture. Wanda gave Tony a frown, but he simply gave her a smirk in return.

 _I'll get you back for that_. Wanda warned with her eyes, but Tony - even though he received the message, decided to just smirk again.

Deciding to up the act, Wanda also wrapped an arm around Tony's side. Everyone was surprised at her action - Tony included, and Wanda gave him a sweet, sugary smile.

"Could you clarify on cuddly shit?" Clint asked, looking at the couple curiously. "You seem a lot closer than . . . like, a lot." Tony shrugged, before starting to answer. Wanda ignored his words, and - she'd promised payback, after all - and pinched Tony's side.

The reaction was hilarious as Tony shrieked like a little girl and darted a few feet away from Wanda. Wanda winked at him before prancing out of the room, ignoring the pout that adorned Tony's lips.

* * *

"That was mean."

"Why are you here, Stark?"

"Well, I wanted to cuddle more, babe."

"Don't call me babe, Stark."

"Don't call me Stark, babe."

"What, Stark? Do you want me to call you dipshit?"

". . ."

". . ."

"That was mean."

"I'm sorry-"

"I know-"

"Not really"

". . . I know"

"So what do you want, Stark?"

"Can I ask for a hug?"

"Sure."

"Hug me?"

"Nah."

"You said you would!"

"No I didn't. I just said that you could ask. I never said that I'd give you a hug."

". . ."

"Get off of me, Stark."

"Well, you weren't going to give me a hug, so-"

". . ."

"I said a hug, not a kiss."

". . ."

"Awwww, does Hermione have a crush?"

"Shut up, Stark."

"That's mean. Well, if you want to feel better -"

". . . I don't recall there being a mistletoe above us."

"Can't I just kiss somebody?"

"No."

"Well, that was quick. Can I kiss you?"

"Do you come with an off switch?"

"I'm not a robot, but you could definitely turn me on."

"Shut up, Stark."

"It's Tony to you, babe."

"Stop calling me babe, _Tony_."

"Okay, sweetheart."

". . . are you sure you don't come with an off button?"

"You're suggesting that you're turning me on."

". . ."

"Well, I mean, you kinda do, but if I admit it, you'd murder me."

". . ."

"You're . . . not murdering me."

"What do you want?"

"Didn't I already say? I wanted a kiss."

". . ."

". . ."

"Why aren't you gone yet?"

"You haven't fulfilled my request."

"I just kissed you!"

"Really? That was a quick brush of the lips."

"Then how am I supposed to kiss you?!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . like that."

". . ."

"Okay?"

". . . ok."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. The last whole dialogue part was made up on the spot.**

 **The story wasn't supposed to drag on for that long.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm also sorry for not including (a lot of the) other characters... don't know them well enough, to be honest.**

 **Sorry for the references. Never even read that book. Or saw the movie**

 **Don't wanna. I'd probs cry.**

 **If you hate this, cry me a river - not my problem - BYE!**

 **If you love this, fav/review, if you want.**

 **If you want to, CHECK OUT THE AVENGERS FANFICTION CHALLENGES FORUM!**

 **(I'm gonna ask if I get brownie points for advertising)**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
